


三角关系(泉X斑，扉X斑)

by RDEDEN



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDEDEN/pseuds/RDEDEN
Summary: 预警：生子，斑O，泉A，扉A内容简介：成年后泉奈一直帮斑解决发.情期问题。然后泉奈死了。斑发情期的时候只能自己去没人的地方硬熬过去。直到有一次被扉间发现……





	三角关系(泉X斑，扉X斑)

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：生子，斑O，泉A，扉A
> 
> 内容简介：  
> 成年后泉奈一直帮斑解决发.情期问题。
> 
> 然后  
> 泉奈死了。  
> 斑发情期的时候只能自己去没人的地方硬熬过去。  
> 直到有一次被扉间发现……

（一）

“泉奈……”宇智波斑叫走了正在和几个族人讲话的弟弟。

“斑哥，又想要了吗？”到了斑的房间，泉奈的手亲昵地蹭了蹭兄长脖颈后腺体的位置。这几天是斑的发情期，昨天晚上他刚在这个房间把他的斑哥干的说不出一句完整的话。但对于发情期的斑来说，昨晚畅快淋漓的性事并没有彻底满足他，他时时刻刻都想让泉奈的那根东西插在他的下面操他。

宇智波斑强悍的实力整个忍界都有目共睹，但他有一个隐藏已久的秘密——他是一个Omega。所幸宇智波这种大家族有可以隐藏Omega的身份的秘药，再加上斑强悍的实力，基本没人会把他往Omega上想，所有人都下意识的以为这是一个强悍的Alpha。

由于秘药所带来的副作用，斑在发情期的时候很不好过，压抑已久汹涌而来的欲望会将他整个人吞噬，让他发疯了般的想要被干。

 

（二）

泉奈第一次撞破自家兄长发情期的时候他才十五六岁，楞楞地站在门外看着平时一向冷静自制的兄长咬着唇蜷缩在地上发抖。兄长的衣服全部被扯开，他一手抚摸着自己的胸口一手伸向自己的下身，已经有三根手指进入了穴口。但手指根本无法让斑满足，他在地上难受的蹭来蹭去却始终无法疏解，那可怜兮兮的样子既艳丽又下流。

“斑哥……”泉奈隐隐知道是怎么回事，他也听大人说过Omega发情期的事。

“泉奈？”斑的眼神还涣散着，他似乎感到有些羞耻，身体下意识的缩得更小了些。

“你出去……”斑咬着牙让还没成年的弟弟离开。

“斑哥，要不我帮你吧？”泉奈不忍心见兄长这幅样子，他主动走近。对方Omega信息素的气味刺激的他呼吸都粗重了几分，他忍不住伸手摸了摸兄长隐藏在一头总炸着毛的长发下，脖颈后的腺体。

敏感的腺体被Alpha碰触，对方的Alpha信息素几乎把他整个包围，斑当场就红了眼眶，他现在发疯的想要……

斑喘着粗气紧皱眉头，他几乎把自己的嘴唇咬破……

最终抵抗不了自己的本能，斑闭着眼睛自暴自弃的说，  
“泉奈，操我……”

伴随着这句话，泉奈第一次开荤，对象还是自己兄长。而且他当时因为年纪小定力不够，不仅早早的就射了而且还没有忍住自己Alpha的本能标记了自己的兄长。

 

（三）

“快给我……”斑拉着泉奈的手摸向自己的下身，他那里源源不断的冒水，裤裆处已经湿了大半。

泉奈收回思绪，第一次时并不持久的经历让他至今都不想过多的回想那天的情况——太丢脸。

泉奈知道自己兄长最迫切想要的是什么，他拽下兄长的裤子，挺着自己的那根东西就操了进去。因为有肠液的润滑以及昨晚的开拓，泉奈进去的并不费力。他刚一进去四周湿热的肉壁就迫不及待的吸住了他，描绘着他那根东西的外形。

泉奈的那根东西和他清秀的外貌一点都不匹配，即使是有肠液的润滑和之前的开拓，斑还是觉得泉奈的那根东西几乎要把他撕裂。但同时他又兴奋的要命，肉壁不受控制的绞着那根东西不让他退出去。

“泉奈，泉奈……”斑兴奋的全身发颤，他贴着泉奈的耳边叫着他的名字，舒服的呻吟出声。

他很快就腿软的没法站立，或者说他这几天每天晚上几乎都被泉奈操到昏迷，能站着甚至是正常行走已经是他身体非常健康的体现了。

“斑哥……”泉奈吻着兄长的唇，他一只手托着对方的腰，让他不至于因为腿软摔在地上。

泉奈握着对方的腰，狠狠的抽插了数十下，让斑彻底攀附在他的身上，全身上下都软的支撑不起来，只能攀扶着泉奈的身体勉强站着。

“去床上……”斑扯着泉奈，踉踉跄跄的把他推倒在床上，伸手掰开自己的臀瓣照着那根东西坐了下去。这一下插入的格外的深，斑感觉泉奈的性器几乎都要捅破他的肠子，让他格外紧张的坐在上面，一动也不敢动，同时后穴因为他紧张的情绪不停的收紧，让泉奈兴奋的涨的更加的大了。斑其实坐到一半的时候就不敢再坐下去了，但泉奈揉着他的腰让他放松，再加上他的腿软的没有力气，根本支撑不住他，导致斑一下子坐了下去，让泉奈的那根东西捅到了他的最深处。

斑紧张的坐在泉奈身上，感受着体内的那根东西不断涨大……

他想到了曾经在某个没落的家族里的刑讯室看到的刑具，有一种铁木马，背上竖起一根有四四方方的棱角的柱体，特别粗，上面还有倒刺。刑讯犯人的时候就按着对方，让那根带倒刺的柱体捅入对方的下体，同时给铁木马加热，到最后犯人被活生生的烤死，就算没被烤死，从铁木马上下来的时候，上面的倒刺能把他的肠子都勾出来……

斑一紧张就容易想七想八。

泉奈自然知道自家兄长这个毛病，他用温暖的手掌揉着兄长的腰缓解他紧张的情绪，  
“斑哥，动一动……”

“换……换个姿势，这样太深了……我会被弄坏的……”  
斑的脸色有些发白，这一次真的进的太深了，让他无所适从。

“别紧张，斑，后面是你的生殖腔，不会捅破的……”  
泉奈安抚着兄长，他抚摸着对方的后颈，轻轻按压对方的腺体。

“不……别进去那个地方……”  
斑的脸色更白了几分，他挣扎着想把自己从那根东西上弄下来，却被对方握着腰硬按了下来。

“斑哥，给我生个孩子吧……”泉奈凑到斑的耳边说。  
泉奈说着，挺身操进了斑的生殖腔，伴随着泉奈的性器喷发出粘稠的液体，两人相连的地方形成了结，仿佛让两人融为了一体。

斑被这种强烈的快感刺激的浑身颤，他的脖子仰得很高，形成一道漂亮的曲线……

斑眼神涣散，大口的喘着气，仿佛濒死的人在做最后的挣扎。

“泉奈，泉奈……”他已经不知道自己在说些什么，只是本能的呼唤着弟弟的名字。

这是泉奈第二次操得这么深，深入他的生殖腔形成结。第一次是泉奈第一次上他的时候，也是在那时泉奈标记了他。斑当时一度担心自己会怀孕，那时战况很紧，如果他因为怀孕没法上战场的话，局势会对宇智波家更加不利。幸好那次斑并没有出现怀孕的反应。正是因为那次担惊受怕的经历，斑之后就不准泉奈进到他的生殖腔形成结，也不准他射在他里面。即使是Omega容易怀孕的体质，如果不进入生殖腔形成结射精的话，Omega一般是不会怀孕的，但斑为了以防万一，还是不让泉奈射在他身体里。泉奈也知道怀孕的话兄长会吃大苦头——毕竟就算是怀孕了，兄长为了宇智波家一定还会勉强他自己上战场。

但现在，泉奈越来越控制不住自己。想让兄长完完全全的成为他的人，想让兄长怀上自己的孩子……  
泉奈赤红着眼睛，在一波又一波的强烈快感中把精液全部设在了斑的生殖腔中。

 

（四）

泉奈死了。

 

（五）

他亲眼看见那个银发的忍者把泉奈的身体几乎砍成两半。宇智波斑眼中的世界变得一片鲜红，他拼着手臂上被千手柱间砍了一刀也要迅速的从缠斗中脱身。

“泉奈……”  
宇智波斑半抱着重伤的泉奈，另一只手里握着的短刀杀意蓬勃的冲千手扉间的喉咙刺去，但短刀却轻易的被对方击飞。他这只手刚才刚被千手柱间砍伤，因此并不能像是往常那样稳固的握住刀把。

手臂上早就蔓延滴落的鲜血由于这个动作甩了千手扉间一头一脸。

银发的忍者抹去脸上的血迹，胭脂色的眼眸中甚至未兴起任何波澜，冷酷到不像个人类

 

（六）

泉奈死了。

他把眼睛留给宇智波斑。

 

（七）

不知道为什么，宇智波斑这次的发情期来势汹汹，比以往更加强烈，明明已经使用了往日三倍以上的抑制剂，但是效果却不大，或许是因为他往日里经常滥用抑制剂身体已经产生了抗体的缘故。

他的眼睛刚换上泉奈的眼睛没几天，现在眼睛上还缠着纱布，无法看见。  
他自从成年以来，从未感觉到像现在这么无助。

 

（八）

宇智波斑的眼睛看不见，身体状况又不便让旁人得知，他咬牙给自己注射了最后一管抑制剂，趁着月色离开了宇智波族地。

现在泉奈死了，自己短期内无法看见，右手又被千手柱间砍伤，宇智波的状况已经相当令族人不安，他不能在这个时候被族人发现他掩藏了这么久的秘密。

宇智波斑看不见，只好通灵术召唤出忍猫引路，抑制剂的效果在他身上减退的厉害，大概只能压制住三十分钟，他没法走太远。

 

（九）

千手扉间对宇智波斑的感情其实相当复杂。最开始只是一丝不甘心，这个被称为忍界传奇的男人带着蓬勃的战意注视着自己的大哥千手柱间，带着暖意注视着宇智波泉奈，但却从来不曾正眼看过他。千手扉间不甘心，但这分不断疯狂膨胀的不甘心在他杀死宇智波泉奈的那一刻得到满足，那天，宇智波斑终于正视了他，带着疯狂的愤怒了刺骨的杀意。当对方手臂上的伤口渗出的血液浇了他一头一脸，千手扉间心里的那根弦断了……

不够，还不够，还想要得到更多。

想要得到……宇智波斑。

千手扉间被自己突然升起的可怕念头吓了一跳，他心跳得很快，是对那个战场修罗忍界传奇的畏惧，以及……难以自抑的兴奋。

 

（十）

千手扉间没想到会在这里遇到宇智波斑，他一直以为这个秘密山洞只有自己知道。

他敏锐地注意到宇智波斑的状况有些不对，一直以来冷酷的面容在察觉到什么后轰然崩塌……

这男人，被称为忍界传奇的男人，能与自己大哥比肩的男人，竟然是个Omega？怎么可能？怎么可能！

 

（十一）

“是谁？！”  
宇智波斑警惕的握紧手里剑。  
要命，抑制剂的药效快过去了，而且他除了几只手里剑外根本没带什么像样的武器。

他只希望对方千万别是个Alpha，否则等会儿一旦药效过去，只要对方释放出信息素，自己恐怕就会像只母狗一样冲对方求欢。  
想到自己发情期时那种可怕的情欲，以及可能会导致的后果，宇智波斑心头一颤。

多年来未曾尝过的恐惧让他大脑胀痛，他看不见对方，只能凭借对方的气息察觉到对方的模糊位置，他狠下心咬下舌尖，血腥味蔓延在嘴里，攀升上来的情欲被疼痛稍稍压下。但宇智波斑知道这只是开始，他必须速战速决。

杀了他。  
这个念头在宇智波斑的胸口疯狂翻涌，他毫不犹豫的冲上前去，手里剑直直的冲对方刺去。

然而这一击却落了空，他听到对方用略带复杂的语气叫他的名字，  
“宇智波斑……”

这在宇智波斑的耳中无异于是恶魔的耳语，他咬牙切齿，  
“千手扉间”

“……你竟然是Omega吗”  
千手扉间的脸色复杂，但宇智波斑看不到他的表情。

是的，抑制剂的效果以及彻底消褪，属于发情期的Omega的气息正渐渐的从宇智波斑身上蔓延出。

宇智波斑死命的咬着自己的嘴唇逼迫自己保持理智，他用尽全力靠着山洞的岩石壁，身体却因为难以掩饰的原因在不断的颤抖。

千手扉间靠近，他身上的那种属于Alpha的信息素让宇智波斑更加痛苦。

“滚开！”  
宇智波斑竟然在发抖，这是千手扉间从未见过的场景，不管是宇智波斑身上那股已经充斥了整个山洞的暧昧信息素还是对方此时从未出现过的表情都让千手扉间兴奋到了极点，宇智波斑看不见千手扉间的裤子前面已经涨起了好大一块。

千手扉间显然不是会乖乖听话的类型，更何况对方是宇智波斑。

对于宇智波斑来说，这简直是最糟糕的状况，他看不见，身下流着水，使不上力气，面前虎视眈眈的Alpha还是千手扉间。

宇智波斑发狠的狠狠的用手里剑冲自己的手臂刺去，前几天被千手柱间砍伤的地方还没有长好就又被刺伤，疼痛让宇智波斑的头脑稍微清醒了些，但这让他更加绝望地意识到自己现在根本无路可退。

下一秒千手扉间就捉住他那只拿着手里剑的手，对方刻意爆发出的Alpha信息素几乎是立刻就让宇智波斑腿软的往下滑，手里的手里剑无力的掉落在了地上。

千手扉间抓住宇智波斑的头发，用一种近乎粗鲁的姿态把他捉到自己身边，凑到他耳边说，  
“斑，你知道吧，我想操你很久了。”

“放开，我杀了你，滚开”  
宇智波斑一字一顿地说，他忍耐的相当辛苦，眼前绑着的纱布甚至开始渗出血迹，然后两行血泪顺着脸颊滑下。

“你应该也很想要吧，斑。”  
千手扉间轻笑了一声，那是一种猎物已经到手的游刃有余的姿态，  
“有人操过你吗？”  
说着他强硬的压下宇智波斑的头然后凑到他后颈腺体的位置仔细嗅闻。

然后他的脸色变了，  
“你竟然被泉奈标记了，我以为你们是兄弟。”  
泉奈的气味是清淡的盐粒的味道，并不是什么引人注目的气味，平日里几乎令人分辨不出来，也并没有多少人知道这个，但千手扉间是知道的，他们在战场上交手多次，他早已把死敌研究了个透彻。

“与你无关”  
宇智波斑咬牙切齿的从牙齿里蹦出一个个音节，他的理智已经几乎被消耗殆尽。

“被标记的Omega被别的Alpha二次标记似乎是会格外痛一下，宇智波族长等会儿可要多担待些。”  
千手扉间恶意的说道。

仿佛是被这句话刺激到了什么开关，宇智波斑发疯了似的挣扎了起来……  
不，那是泉奈的气味，他不允许泉奈最后的气味这样消失……

他差一点就挣脱了千手扉间的束缚，但还是被千手扉间重新掌控。

千手扉间知道这个时候要怎么对付发情的Omega，他毫不客气的散发出浓烈的Alpha信息素，让面前这个已经处于失控边缘的Omega彻底软了腰。

宇智波斑发着抖，身体尽可能的蜷缩起来，努力的对抗身上的情潮，然而他下一秒就被千手扉间扯着腿拽到了自己身下，对方隔着裤子揉捏他的下体，同时发出嘲笑“哈，裤子都湿透了啊，宇智波族长。”  
“这不是很想要吗？还没怎么碰就已经硬的不行了啊”

千手扉间的声音早就沙哑了起来，他看似游刃有余，其实早就被面前的男人勾起了情欲，只想立刻操进宇智波斑的后穴里。  
他是个行动派，几乎在下一秒就拽着宇智波斑的腿扯掉了对方早就被后穴分泌出的液体湿透的裤子。

千手扉间几乎是没有任何前戏的就硬生生的操了进去，宇智波斑后穴源源不断流出的淫液是绝佳的润滑，但那样的平日紧紧的合起的小口没有任何前戏就突然被巨大的物体撑开，着实是让宇智波斑疼的闷哼出声。

 

 

（十二）

 

“哥哥，哥哥，哈啊，你到底是怎么做到的……”

“真舒服，真是的，明明……明明隔三差五的就操一会，但是斑哥的小洞怎么每次都这么紧，每次都跟在操一个处子一样～”

泉奈的声音舒服的有些变调。

 

“……你怎么这么多话。”

斑的耳根通红，他偏过头不想对上泉奈的眼睛。

 

“真是的，这种被说混话后总是会害羞的样子也跟处子一样啊”

泉奈丝毫没有放过自家兄长的打算，他掰正对方的脑袋继续说。

 

“你好烦啊，能不能安静。”

斑恼羞成怒的把对方掀翻，以乘骑的姿势骑在对方身上继续运动了起来……

 

 

（十三）

 

“泉奈，泉奈，泉奈……”

宇智波斑被千手扉间操的整个身子都在发抖，他的头埋在草丛里，嘴里低声呢喃着什么……

 

千手扉间凑近他才听清，对方在叫泉奈的名字，他的眼神瞬间便冷了下来。

 

千手扉间强硬给宇智波斑翻了个身，让他正面朝上，他把他的头掰正，残酷的对他说

“泉奈死了，被我杀了。”

“现在操的你爽到飞起的是我千手扉间。”

 

 

（十四）

 

宇智波斑没想到自己还能活着回到族地。

 

开始的时候还有些记忆，但后来的事却记不起了。只记得自己被千手扉间那个阴险小人操到昏迷，再醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了。衣服扔在一边，他的后穴还被千手扉间恶劣的用几个兵粮丸塞住，不让他射在里面的精液流出来。不过值得庆幸的是千手扉间不知出于何种心态并没有趁机标记他。

 

 

（十五）

 

宇智波斑再次输给了千手柱间，拥有了永恒之万花筒的宇智波斑却仍然输给了千手柱间。

 

他疲惫的躺在地上，对仍然站着的那个男人说，

“杀了我吧，柱间。”

 

“斑，放弃执拗吧，我们都已经厌倦了这场争斗。”

千手柱间看着他，

“我们一起的话，一定能建立起当年我们梦想中的村子。”

 

“别再说这些可笑的话了，我不相信你，我永远不相信你们。”

猩红的永恒之万花筒写轮眼憎恶的扫过一众千手忍者。

 

“我要怎么做你才能相信我？”

千手柱间真的是在十分诚恳的问。

 

宇智波斑的视线移到了千手扉间身上，眼中是几乎要满溢而出的憎恶

“杀了千手扉间，我就相信你。”

 

千手兄弟身后的一众千手忍者一片哗然，千手扉间也皱起了眉。

 

“斑，你知道我不可能杀了扉间。”

千手柱间神色复杂。

 

“那你就自裁于此，这样的话我就相信你。”

宇智波斑露出了一个讥讽的笑意，什么结盟什么合作，不过是漂亮话而已，千手柱间根本什么都做不到。

 

然而出乎宇智波斑的意料的是，千手柱间竟然答应了，他爽朗的笑了，他说

“斑，谢谢你给我第二个选择。”

 

然后他转头对身后的忍者说，

“我今天将自裁于此，请各位以父兄妻儿的名义起誓，在我死后和宇智波家和平相处。”

说着，他便拿出手里剑，毫不犹豫的冲自己的腹部扎去……

 

“够了”

出乎所有人的意料，宇智波斑伸手挡住了这一击，他闭了闭眼，哑声说道，

“够了，我信你。”

 

然而还没等千手族长的笑容彻底绽放开，宇智波斑的脸色就猛的惨白了下来，他头冒冷汗，手掌紧捂着腹部，整个人疼的蜷缩在地上……

 

“斑！”

千手柱间以为是自己在之前的打斗中伤到了对方，连忙蹲下身看好友的情况，

“肚子吗？奇怪，我刚刚应该没有攻击斑的肚子才对……”

他小声嘀咕，同时用医疗忍术开始给宇智波斑治疗。

 

然而下一秒千手柱间的脸色就古怪了起来，他压抑下自己的情绪继续帮好友治疗。

 

等到宇智波斑的脸色好看了一些后，千手柱间才放下手，他神色有些古怪的对斑说，

“还好，并不是什么严重的问题。”

说到‘严重’这个词的时候，他的语调诡异的停顿了一下。

 

千手柱间的两条眉毛都纠结的皱在了一起，他长了张嘴但又有些犹豫，最终还是下定决心开口道

“斑，你知道你怀孕起码三个月了吗？”

 

他的声音不大，只有他身前的宇智波斑和刚刚因为宇智波斑突然的反应而靠上前的千手扉间听到了。

 

千手扉间显然像到了什么，他的眼睛猛地睁大，露出来不敢置信的神色……

三个月前，那是……

 

宇智波斑的脸色变得相当难看，他的眼里有杀意闪过，他显然是和千手扉间想到一块儿去了。

他几乎是毫不犹豫的就拾起刚才掉到地上的手里剑往自己腹部扎去……

 

“住手！”

千手兄弟同时挡住宇智波斑的动作。

 

千手柱间有些奇怪的看向扉间，闹不明白为什么自己弟弟反应比自己还大。

 

千手扉间眼睛盯着地面，神色有些艰难的对自家大哥说，

“大哥，斑肚子里的孩子……大概是我的种。”

 

 

（十六）

 

千手和宇智波最终还是顺利结盟，村子的建设也正是提上章程。

 

宇智波斑在那次后便没有尝试去杀死这个尚未出生的孩子，最开始的时候他没深想，只觉得是和千手扉间那一夜所孕育的孽种，但后来他意识到这也可能是他和泉奈的孩子，在那个时间段他也和泉奈做过，完全有可能是泉奈的孩子。

 

他已经想好，先生下来，如果带有千手的特征是千手的种他就捏死他扔到千手扉间面前，到时候千手扉间的表情一定非常有趣。

想到杀弟仇人，宇智波斑的表情有一瞬间的扭曲，那是一种带着极大的恶意与憎恶的扭曲。

 

如果真的是泉奈的孩子，他会留着他，看千手扉间把这孩子当作亲子般疼爱，然后在他对这孩子彻底倾注所有的时候杀了千手扉间，并且在他临死前告诉他真相，疼爱了这么多年的亲子一下子变成仇人的子嗣，哈哈哈哈到时候千手扉间一定死不瞑目。

 

宇智波斑，已经变成了一个彻头彻尾充满憎恨的怪物……

 

（完）

 

 

一些杂谈记录：

说起来这篇文最早是起源于当初在写一篇斑扉文时的脑洞，里面斑爷欺负扉间还欺负的挺凶的，于是就有了写一个扉斑ABO文的念头，然后隔了好久又一次突然想写车（画重点，想写车）就又想起这个脑洞，就一时兴起写了起来，当时只写了一半，只写了泉斑的部分。后来放置了很久直到最近又想起来。

本来是会有更细腻的描写更远的发展，我想写的还没有全部写出来，但我挖的坑太多了而且这篇写到我心里难受，就想赶紧写完算了。唉，真的见不得斑被虐，写到山洞那块时真的是有点写不下去。本来按照计划那里会有扉间是怎么QJ斑的全部描写，但真写不下去了。

这篇文的原计划是一个肉香四溢的中长篇，但由于以上的原因被阉割成了现在的样子（还有一个原因就是懒）。

按照原计划，其实会有特别多扉斑车的内容，然后扉斑车里又会插入泉斑的回忆（就像山洞那里的穿插描写一样），扉间特别迷恋斑但斑只想报复他，跟他做的时候只想着泉奈只叫泉奈的名字。然后还有孕期车，甚至一度想让斑故意勾引柱间以此刺激扉间。感觉全部写出来的话会是个大长篇了，有点写不下去那么长。

如果（可能性很低）以后我又想写这篇文了，可能会尽力补充完我全部想写的，但目前就当它已经完结了吧。

有小伙伴想续写或补充内容啥的，欢迎！！！我也想看！！！（虽然大概基本没人鸟我吧毕竟我不怎么混圈，完全是圈地自萌的那种，也没怎么在圈内交过网友这样哈哈哈哈哈）


End file.
